The introduction of so-called flat panel televisions has added additional complexity to the task of the purchaser to support the television on a suitable stand or to mount it from a wall or above a console. As used herein televisions (TVs) should be understood to include monitors without tuners and televisions with built in tuners. Although referred to as flat panel TV's, many of these devices have substantial depth and may weight up to 165 lbs or more. Flat panel TV's (referred to herein as panel TV's) represent a substantial investment for the purchaser and therefore mounting them without damaging them during the installation or thereafter, is a major concern.
Panel TV manufacturers normally make a bracket system to mount the panel TV on a wall. However, purchasers may prefer to use a stand, or to position the panel TV on a console. For that reason mounting systems are frequently sold separately. This forces the panel TV retailer to carry a large inventory of incompatible mounting systems, or to leave the consumer to purchase the mounting system directly from the manufacturer. A purchase direct from the manufacturer forces the consumer to wait for an extended period while the mounting system is shipped and leads to dissatisfaction with the retailer for not stocking the mounting system for the panel TV purchased
Prior art mounting systems require a high degree of skill in mounting the system to the wall or other support and then securing the TV on the mount. The resulting installation is likely (as a consequence of stud position) to be offset from the ideal position. Additionally the manufacture's system normally provides only one mode of mounting, such as wall mount or stand mount.
It is therefore desirable to have a universal TV support and mounting kit that accommodates the principal varieties of TVs that have to be mounted, namely CRT type, and two panel types (plasma and LCD), in a single kit. It is especially to be desired to have a kit that allows the consumer to employ any of the three modes of support, namely stand mount, console mount and wall mount.